


Чертов мобильник

by Herber_baby17



Category: Cell - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После волны Импульса в Америке осталось мало людей, которые смогли пережить нашествие психов и сохранить рассудок. Но даже в этом новом жестоком мире есть место для маленьких радостей и приятных сюрпризов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертов мобильник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для WTF Combat 2012

Все дело в крике. Их не так много, как раньше, но он все еще может чувствовать, как они умирают. Все умирают, кто был рядом с ним в тот злополучный день. И вся их кровь несмываемым пятном осталась на его руках.   
Чувствует ли он, как они агонизируют?  
Ощущения такие яркие, словно это его сейчас поймали.  
И так каждый раз.  
А затем все погружается в тишину. В пустоту. Но он знает. Каждый выживший в округе понимает, что их стало меньше…  
А потом, когда ему наконец-то удалось заснуть, его кошмар снова повторился. Ему снилось, что они пришли к школе его сына, и тот как раз вышел из ворот ему навстречу. Его Джонни – малыш. С прокушенной щекой, в дыре которой видны его маленькие детские зубки и кусочки застрявшей еды, а на шее болтается красный мобильник. Его чертов мобильник. И…  
Ему снился дикий смех девочки. Той самой девочки, ради которой Клай чуть не убил человека. Его «фея Темная» часто возвращалась к нему в кошмарах, и сейчас она вновь пришла, каждый раз напоминая о том, как начался этот ужас. Только он и не забывал об этом. Как такое вообще можно забыть?! Все эти случайные прохожие, которых он никогда не сможет забыть. Его «фея Темная» снова смеялась над собой, над сгинувшим миром, над ним, и он проснулся.  
Было около шести вечера (о, это новое постапокалиптическое расписание!). Их небольшая группа из трех человек нашла милый и уютный (по нынешним меркам) домик, в небольшом городке за Бостоном. Клай помнил название, но после сегодняшнего кошмара стало не до этого. А потом на кухне послышался шум, и Клай замер, напряженно вслушиваясь. Сегодня они наслаждались роскошью – полноценный сон в своей кровати и даже в разных комнатах. Клай не хотел никого будить. Может, ему и показалось. На кухне, примыкающей к гостиной, хозяйничал Том, что-то тихо проговаривая себе под нос. Клай даже опешил. Он никак не ожидал такого. Маленький паззл старой жизни среди горки раскрошенной мозаики хаоса и безумия. Необычно. Тепло. По-семейному. Как раньше. Клай улыбнулся и шагнул из полумрака коридора.   
Том, словно почувствовав его присутствие, обернулся. Робко улыбнулся. На его нелепом розовом фартуке с Мардж Симпсон было несколько темных пятен. Клай опустил взгляд вниз, потом озадаченно посмотрел на него..  
― Ничего приличного не нашлось, а будить вас не хотелось. Алиса и так с синяками под глазами ходит, да и у тебя вид не лучше. ― Том почесал кончик носа. Позади него зашипело масло.   
― Ты что… Том, ты готовишь? Но как? Откуда? ― Клай недоуменно смотрел на друга.  
― Ну, когда мы устраивались на ночлег, я заметил бак с пропаном во дворе, но решил проверить догадку позже. А потом снова кричали, и… ― Том сглотнул, ― и я не смог заснуть. А потом мне пришла в голову идея, и... ― он повернулся к плите и налил тесто на горячую шипящую сковороду.   
― Но откуда продукты? ― Клай не мог поверить, что они еще могут урвать себе маленький кусочек настоящей пищи, а не консервов.   
― В холодильнике, ― как ни странно. Удачно мы, однако, зашли. ― Том нервно усмехнулся. ― Толпа мобилопсихов недавно ушла куда-то в центр, так что у нас времени полно. – Сзади снова раздалось шипение. Том тихо выругался и перевернул блинчик. Клай сел за небольшой стол возле него.   
Им хотелось верить, что они спят и все такое, но, удивительное дело, человеческое сознание очень гибкое, особенно, когда дело касается критичных ситуаций. Не важно, хочешь ты или нет, оно приспосабливается, и у тебя тоже не остается другого выбора. Если ты, конечно же, еще хочешь жить. Том молчал, и Клай тоже хранил молчание, погрузившись в далекие воспоминания о дне Импульса. Снова этот кошмар о Джонни, снова смех девочки. И обрывочные образы агонизирующего Бостона. Но, даже несмотря на хаос и панику, которая творилась в городе, было и кое-что приятное. Он встретил единственного здравомыслящего человека. Он встретил Тома Маккорта. Коротышку-интеллигента, который помог ему. Или наоборот? Имело ли это значение сейчас, когда они шли плечом к плечу посреди умирающего мира? Клай предпочитал не давать своей крысе-панике новые лазейки в его подсознание. Ему было достаточно своих кошмаров.   
― Вот и все, ― Том тихо щелкнул выключателем на плите и поставил перед ним тарелку с горой аппетитных ароматных блинчиков. Воспоминания из детства калейдоскопом вскружили голову, потом встревоженной птицей метнулась мысль о сыне. Забыл ли он свой мобильник в тот день? Разрядился ли он?  
Видимо, мысли каким-то образом отразились на его лице, раз Том наклонился к нему и легко похлопал по плечу:  
― С ним все будет хорошо, ― мягко проговорил он.  
― Да, ― глухо повторил Клай, покачав головой. Надежда все равно слишком мала. Либо он жив, либо нет. Парадокс Шрёдингера. ― Время покажет, ― он встрепенулся, посмотрел на озабоченное лицо Тома, робко улыбнулся и продолжил: ― Том, сегодня ты у нас удивительный волшебник из страны Оз! Кажется, настоящей еды я не ел уже лет тысячу, а уж блинчики и еще больше!  
Том улыбнулся. На его щеках заиграли ямочки. Клай заметил небольшое пятно теста на его щеке. Протянул руку и медленно стер его подушечкой большого пальца. Неосознанный жест, он даже не успел подумать об этом. Том удивленно смотрел на него. Тишина между ними была комфортной. Клай позволил себе насладиться ею еще одно мгновение, а потом тихо отодвинулся и произнес:  
― Я рад, что ты не прошел мимо в тот день. ― Признание далось ему на удивление легко. "Потому что это была правда", ― заметил он про себя. Но заканчивать предложение не стал. Они научились понимать друг друга на каком-то подсознательном уровне.  
― Ой, у нас праздник, или я продолжаю видеть сны? ― Алиса появилась так неожиданно, что Клай вздрогнул и обернулся. Она немного привела себя в порядок, причесалась, переоделась. И сжимала в руках кроссовку – талисман. Клай улыбнулся ей:  
― Милая, ― начал, было, он, но Том его мягко перебил. Он вышел вперед и незаметно от Алисы, взял Клая за руку и сжал ее.  
― Мне не спалось, и я нашел свежие продукты. В общем, нам очень повезло, и я решил порадовать нас. В конце концов, каждому есть о чем грустить, но мы нашли друг друга в эти безрадостные дни. ― Он опять улыбнулся Алисе этой очаровательной улыбкой с ямочками.  
― Ох, Том! ― Алиса выглянула в окно. Солнце озарило алым светом вечерние облака. Она застыла, а потом осторожно подошла к Тому.  
― А как давно… ― она не закончила.  
― Все в порядке, ― сказал Том, ― правда, Клай?  
― Да, ― кивнул он, ― небольшая группа ушла в центр. Там есть и супермаркет, и главная площадь.  
― Ребята, вы такие классные, ― обычно задумчивое лицо Алисы озарила улыбка. Она раскинула руки и шагнула к мужчинам, обнимая их. Когда она отвернулась, Том улучил минутку и, подергав Клая за рубашку, шепнул в подставленное ухо:  
― Я тоже, Клай. Я тоже.


End file.
